La revelación del te amo
by Jime221
Summary: A veces esas dos palabras reveladoras son difíciles de decir y mas si se trata de nada mas y nada menos que Sheldon Cooper


**Nota de autor: Hola! Vengo con un nuevo oneshot, este pequeño fanfic fue escrito por mi y por mi querida amiga AngieMadero, a ambas nos encanta fangirlear y escribir fanfics así que se nos ocurrió esta idea y la quisimos compartir con ustedes, espero que lo disfruten y me encantaría que me dieran su opinión así que no se olviden de dejar un review ;D Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos de Chuck Lorre T_T bueno en fin que lo disfruten :D **

Después de una tarde en el cine, el grupo de amigos se reunió en el departamento de Sheldon y Leonard. Era noche de comida thai pero como era "jueves de todo puede suceder" Penny sugirió comprar un par de pizza. Cuando Sheldon se resistió al cambio de planes en la cena, Penny decidió usar su arma secreta: Amy.

"Ames, ¿verdad que te gustaría cenar pizza?" dijo la rubia usando esa sonrisa dulce que lograba que su amiga accediera a todo. "Por supuesto, bestie. Me encanta la idea, ¿no crees, Sheldon?" Sheldon, quien estaba en su punto del sofá, no pudo más que ceder ante la sonrisa de su novia. "¿Qué clase de caballero educado en Texas sería yo si no dejara que las damas obtuvieran lo que quisieran?" Dijo el físico.

Penny sonrió, Amy sin duda, era la debilidad de Sheldon. Leonard ordenó la pizza por internet y en menos de media hora todos estaban alrededor de la mesita de café saboreando su cena.

"Amy, ¿es verdad que en tu departamento harán un baile de enamorados la semana que viene? Los rumores se regaron por todo el campus y ya invité a Emily." dijo Raj.

"Sí, es verdad, Rajesh. Pero me sorprende que lo sepas, los estudiantes que lo organizan habían sido muy herméticos con el asunto, sólo querían gente de nuestra rama ahí," dijo Amy. "Oh, vamos! La astrofísica es casi tan genial como la neurobiología." Dijo Raj. "A parte, tengo un par de movimientos que me encantaría hacer con Emily, es una excelente bailarina."

"Esperen, esperen, ¿un baile de enamorados? ¡Definitivamente Leonard y yo tenemos que ir!" dijo Penny

"Y nosotros también vamos, verdad Howie?" Dijo Bernadette. "¡Vamos a dejar a todos boquiabiertos con nuestro baile!"

"Esperen un momento. Amy, ¿por qué no me habías invitado a este supuesto baile de "enamorados?" dijo Sheldon.

"Sheldon, es que sé que no te gustan esta clase do cosas, por eso preferí no decirte nada." Dijo Amy.

"Pero debiste al menos mencionarlo, ¿no crees?" dijo Sheldon volteando a verla en el lugar junto a él.

"Bueno, yo creo que mejor nos vamos a terminar en mi departamento, ¿no creen chicos?" dijo Penny algo incómoda. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al departamento cruzando el pasillo. Sheldon y Amy se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Amy comenzó a hablar, "esperen chicos no se vayan, esto es ridículo. Sheldon, perdón si no te conté nada, no pensé que te pondrías así por un simple baile. Si quieres podemos ir, sabes que para mí sería muy lindo si vamos juntos.

Amy fue interrumpida por Penny quien se encontraba en la puerta viendo toda la escena con una pizca de gracia y preocupación, los demás estaban igual de entretenidos con la pelea Shamy. Era raro presenciar una, últimamente la pareja parecía estar de acuerdo en todo.

"Chicos creo que de verdad es mejor que nos vayamos, esto se está poniendo, emm… raro." Dijo Penny mientras sacaba la llave de su departamento.

Sheldon y Amy ignoraron que sus amigos se estaban yendo y siguieron con la conversación.

"Bueno, Sheldon, ¿vas a querer ir conmigo, sí o no?" preguntó una molesta Amy.

"No, como dijiste antes, no me gustan estas cosas..." dijo Sheldon tranquilamente.

"Eres un tonto Sheldon, todo esto sólo porque no te avisé sobre un tonto baile al que ni siquiera quieres ir."

"¿Qué te pasa Amy? no soy tonto, tengo un CI de 187, lo sabes." Dijo su novio molesto.

Amy lo miró por un segundo con el ceño fruncido por la molestia. "Me voy, eres un niño Sheldon..."

Con esto Amy salió del apartamento dejando al físico confuso por lo sucedido. _"¿Qué le sucedía a esta mujer?"_ se preguntó.

"¡Amy, espera!" Dijo Sheldon mientras corría a alcanzar a su novia. "¡Amy!"

"¿Qué, Sheldon? Esto es tonto, ya pasa de tu hora de dormir así que es mejor que me vaya. Mañana que estés menos sensible platicamos."

"Perdóname, ¿yooo soy el sensible? ¡Tú fuiste quien inició esta tonta discusión!" Dijo Sheldon deteniéndose en la escalera del segundo piso. Amy se detuvo con él.

"Yo no inicié nada, de hecho, yo no quería decirte nada por eso mismo. Ya sabía que no querrías ir conmigo, ya sabía que armarías un problema, ya sabía que no irías al baile de los enamorados conmigo ¡porque tú no me amas!" dijo Amy enojada.

Sheldon se quedó estático por unos momentos. Tomó aire y exhaló. Repitió eso por varias veces hasta que logró calmarse. Si un buen consejo le dejó su padre antes de morir, era que si se tenía la cabeza fría, se tomaría mejores decisiones. Y más si el problema era con una mujer.

"...Amy, jamás he asistido a un baile de esos y la verdad no me llaman la atención" dijo con voz suave, "pero... sabes perfectamente que lo haría por ti. Si de verdad quieres ir a ese baile de tu departamento, está bien, vamos. No me quejaré, bailaré contigo y mi comportamiento será impecable."

Esta vez fue el turno de Amy de quedarse inmóvil.

"Sheldon" dijo, "de verdad aprecio tus palabras pero lo que menos quiero es que te sientas obligado a hacer cosas por mí, menos si son cosas que no disfrutas."

Sheldon suspiró con aire de frustración. Ella no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿verdad?

"Amy, nada, absolutamente nada que tú me pidas hacer por ti podría hacerme sentir mal. Nunca. En mi papel del novio es mi deber hacerte feliz... y la verdad últimamente no pongo mucha resistencia a eso. Creo que he llegado el punto en donde si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz." Dijo él mientras se acercaba un poco más a su novia.

Amy suspiró y dejo salir una tierna sonrisa. "¿Sabes qué? Esto es demasiado tonto, súper tonto. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando de esto. Mejor subamos y vayamos con nuestros amigos, ¿sí?" Dijo Amy dando varios pasos pero Sheldon la detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando.

"No, no quiero ir con ellos. Todavía me queda un asunto pendiente contigo." Sheldon volvió a acercarse a Amy. Su figura imponente frente a la de la neurobióloga. Por un momento se sintió aterrada por lo que el físico pudiera decirle... pero una sonrisa fugaz en la cara de Sheldon la tranquilizó.

"Amy, yo, yo tengo que decirte algo importante..." Amy lo miró confusa, su novio se estaba comportando un poco raro.

"Amy, si te estoy diciendo que llegué al punto donde me siento feliz si tú estás feliz, es porque creo que yo... creo que..." Para Sheldon era difícil decir esas dos palabras que tenía pegadas en la garganta.

"¿Crees que qué?" preguntó Amy, esta vez más curiosa."

"Creo que..." Sheldon empezó a agitarse nervioso, _"¿Qué te pasa Cooper, ni que fuera tan difícil?"_ pensó. Amy estaba mirándolo esperando a que Sheldon continuara y eso lo ponía más nervioso.

"Sabes si no quieres decirlo no importa, después me lo puede decir" Amy le sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al apartamento de su amiga cuando sintió la mano de su novio en su hombro.

"Esto es difícil para mí Amy, pero quiero decírtelo en este momento porque he pensado en esto desde hace ya varios días y créeme que ya no aguanto más."

"Entonces dilo de una vez Sheldon, no te preocupes, no es que vaya a pasar algo malo si lo dices."

"Amy Farrah Fowler, te conozco desde hace ya varios años y tengo que decirte que has cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida y tal vez algunas veces me quejé de esos cambios pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta feliz de que estés conmigo, y si armo estas escenas tontas es porque yo... yo te amo Amy. " Amy se quedó muda, su mente trataba de procesar las palabras que su novio acababa de decir.

"Amy, no tienes que decir nada, en serio, pero sí me gustaría que dijeras algo. No es que esté inseguro, el gran Dr. Cooper jamás está inseguro de nada, pero por tu expresión me atrevo a decir que no lo estás tomando muy bien. El gran motivo de mi "escena" como tú lo llamas es porque me parece una gran tontería que dos enamorados no puedan ir al baile de los enamorados de tu facultad... en realidad es algo idiota. Estoy asumiendo que el sentimiento es recíproco pero si no lo es, no hay problema. Sólo me sentí- mmph!" Sheldon fue interrumpido por un beso de la neurobióloga. Sheldon retrocedió un escalón de modo que su novia tuvo mejor acceso al beso. Sheldon se dejó llevar y le correspondió el beso. Las mujeres eran complicadas, muy complicadas, pero sea lo que sea que su novia estuviera haciendo, se sentía muy bien.

Amy enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Sheldon y él rápido encontró su lugar favorito, su cadera, y reposó sus manos. Lentamente, Amy separó sus labios de los de él pero sin separase, lo miró tiernamente, suspiró, y regresó a besarlo. El besó se prolongó un poco más hasta que el físico fue capaz de hablar. "Sólo por curiosidad, esto significa que también me amas ¿verdad? ¿Estamos bien de nuevo?" Dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

"Sí, Sheldon, también te amo. Y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, definitivamente tienes razón. Dos enamorados tienen que ir a ese baile de los enamorados, por más tonto que eso suene."

Pasaron los días y llego la fecha del baile, todos los chicos se encontraban con sus respectivas novias en la pista excepto Sheldon y Amy que no estaban tan seguros de si bailar o no.

"Sheldon los dos juntos podemos ganarles a todas estas personas bailando, somos los mejores" Le dijo Amy a su novio quien miraba fijamente a las personas que estaban bailando animadamente. "Lo sé, Amy" respondió el físico.

"Entonces vamos a bailar, se ve divertido." Sheldon no pudo evitar aceptar bailar al mirar como Amy le sonreía con esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir algo raro en el estómago.

"Está bien, pero bailaremos a mi manera" Sheldon tomo a su novia de la mano y la llevó a la pista, cuando estaban a punto de bailar cambiaron la canción por una más lenta, todos los demás se acercaron a su pareja y sus movimientos fueron cambiando, Sheldon le sonrió a Amy y la tomo de la cintura delicadamente y los dos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo del tema que estaba sonando.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada por unos segundos, hasta que Sheldon se acercó un poco más y planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su novia "Te amo Amy." Dijo él.

FIN


End file.
